Fallen Star
by XxXxInvisibleGirlxXxX
Summary: Max is the international superstar, Maximum whose in a band with Monique- Nudge, Angela- Angel, and Isabella- Ella. after an attempt was made on their lives Jeb, their father and manager sends them off to live with Dr. Martinez, Ella and Max's mother who they have never really met, in a beautiful costal town in California. Rated T for Language and Sexual Innuendos.
1. Concerts, Shooting's, and Moving

**Okay, this is my first story so please be nice and no flames.  
Oh and review that's important too!**

**Almost forgot- Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I also don't own any of the songs used in my story unless I say otherwise. SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

**MPOV**

Hi, I'm Max and right now I'm on my way to California to live with a woman I've never met in my life who expects me and my sister to call her mom. So you see how much my life completely and utterly sucks right now right? I bet you're probably wondering why exactly I'm going to live with this woman. Well it all started at a concert.

_**Flashback…**_

What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin.

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

"_Thank you Las Vegas! You've been a great audience! We're Unmentioned and we're out!" I screamed to the excited crowd as I walked off stage with my band._

(Don't you just love how I didn't tell you that I was the main act, I do!)

"_Great show guys, but are these wigs really necessary?" I said with an exhausted sigh after I pulled the aforementioned wig off. _

"_Yes they are necessary, unless you want people mobbing you on and off the stage." My twin sister Ella said sarcastically._

"_Max, they want an enco- what the hell are you doing, put that back on." My manager/ father Jeb said while walking back stage, his blue eyes turning wide at the sight of me, Ella, Nudge, and Angel without our wigs on back stage._

_When I was 1 my parents got divorced and my dad got custody of both me and Ella because my mom was an alcoholic and a druggie, so I don't really remember my mom. All I know is that she lives somewhere in California. It really sucks that that's all I know about her. (Insert sad face here.)_

_I pulled my wig back on and got ready to go back on stage. "Okay guys, let's do Misery Business." _

This is a line her name is Nemo like the fish but she's actually a line.

"_That was a killer concert guys, I can't wait for the next one. You know what else I can't wait for, ice cream. You know because we always get ice cream after a good concert which means that we get ice cream after every concert, and I can't wait to sleep" Said Nudge my frizzy haired, make-up and fashion obsessed best friend. She has dark brown hair and, mocha colored skin. _

"_Dad, which place are we going to?" that was asked by Ella my fraternal twin sister, fraternal because we look almost nothing alike. Where she has dark brown hair I have dirty blond, where she is short I am tall, where she is totally beautiful I'm… well not. Though we do share the same melted chocolate colored eyes and tan skin which I assume we inherited from our mom we've never really met._

"_We'll be there in a few mi-" he was cut off when the rear window of the car shattered from the _bullet_ that was _shot_ through it followed by the terrified screams of three teenage girls aka my friends and band mates._

And now we're all caught up. This bullet was most likely trying to kill me and my friends or to at least scare us. But being the big over-protective manager and dad that he is, Jeb decided to ship us all off to live with this stranger and our apparent half brother.

Now again you're probably wondering what Nudge and Angel's parents think of this, well Nudge's parents abandoned her and Angel's parents died in a car crash when she was a baby. Neither of them had any family to take them in so Jeb adopted them.

I mean, it's not like we're going to be living in the middle of nowhere. We're going to be living right on the beach. Apparently _mom_ did pretty well for herself after me and Ella were gone, she even got herself remarried and had another kid and everything.

I stepped out of the plane and slipped on my new aviator sunglasses to protect my eyes from the blinding light of sun on the tarmac. Perfect weather, of course it couldn't be pouring buckets with lightning and thunder to reflect my opinion on this move and going to school again. I know that Ella would take one look at this weather and take it as a sign that this was for the best; I would just look at her incredulously then roll my eyes and walk away to go find mother and brother. (Ha-ha that rhymed)

Okay to save me some typing just imagine that whole scene playing out and now I'm looking for two people who look like me and Ella. Just as I'm about to give up and wait for them to find me I see some familiar dark hair standing next to someone with dirty blond hair that is cut into a kind of spiky boy style.

I elbow my way through the thick crowd towards the two familiar heads of hair "Mom!" I call out and I see the dark haired woman turn. When I see her face I am actually shocked into immobility by the resemblance she has to Ella and in turn myself.

She has Ella's long dark brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes that both Ella and I share.

"Max?" she asks in disbelief. Pfft, what does she have to be disbelieving about? I'm the one who has never had a mother.

She walks toward me slowly as if I might run away or attack if she goes too fast. Actually now that you mention it I do feel that flight or fight instinct kicking in. I'm about to bolt when I'm engulfed in a pair of warm motherly arms followed by a pair of muscular boy arms. "Max you have no idea how long I've waited for this. The biggest mistake I ever made was letting you and Ella slip through my fingers. Where is Ella anyway?" she asked a little worriedly while looking around after letting me go along with the boy.

Almost immediately after she asked that I heard Ella say, "Max, have you found her yet?" while elbowing her way through the crowd toward me with Nudge and Angel in tow.

She stopped short when she noticed the two people in my company. "Are these them" she asked I was only able to nod at her before she too was engulfed in two hugs.

"Ella you have no idea how much I regret leaving and waiting this long to meet you two." after Mom and the still stranger let go of Ella and proceeded to hug both Nudge and Angel, they finally introduced the guys whose name is Ari and he is apparently Ella and I's brother.

* * *

After leaving the terminal we all got into mom's car, (It was a mini-van how cliché soccer mom-ish) and headed to her beach _mansion_ (Emphasis on _mansion_! I was told she lived in a beach _house_ not _mansion_)

Only two words are needed to describe this house- ahem _mansion_ -

_Holy Shit!_

* * *

**Okay, so I know I said be nice, but if you don't like it please tell me. And also tell me what I can do to make it better!**

**Review!**

**-Taylor Out. XD**


	2. Paint, Partys, and Strangers

**Hello people of fanfiction who have taken the time to read this story.**

**I would like to thank everyone who favorited or followed this story that means alot to me.**

**Arocksprpl- It's okay I am way too obsessed too.**

**Skatzaa- You'l find out who shot them later on in the story it's going to be mucho importante. (That means very impotant in spanish. I hope. I'm a little rusty since school is out.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I also don't own any songs used in my story unless I say otherwise. SO DON'T SUE! **

* * *

Recap:

_Only two words are needed to describe this house- ahem_ mansion -

Holy Shit

**MPOV**

This house was freaking amazing! Six bedrooms, six bathrooms, an enormous kitchen, (Which I would never be using considering my skills in the kitchen) a library, dinning room with a table that seats at least ten, family room with a sixty inch plasma screen TV.

When I walked into my room I shocked to find it completely bare but for some tarps covering the floor and an impressive assortment of paints in the middle of the room.

There was a pair of French doors that opened up to a decent sized balcony overlooking the beach. "Do you like it?" I jumped three feet in the air when I heard her voice.

"Yeah, you can take all the other paints besides the summer sigh, reflective pool, splish splash, ships ahoy, the silver one, and the black one. I won't use the others." I said to her without turning away from the ocean.

"I really hope you come to think of this place as home Max. Oh, I almost forgot I enrolled you in the local high school, you start on Monday." Just as she was about to leave I stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?'

"What's for dinner?" I gave her a little grin.

She smiled back at me and said, "I'm ordering pizza and then making homemade cookies for dessert." Then left the room.

* * *

After I finished painting my room a few hours later (Each wall is a different shade of blue with swirls of black and silver), I went downstairs for pizza and to ask Dr. Martinez (She asked me to call her mom but that doesn't mean I have to in my head.) where all of my furniture is.

"Hey, Dr-Mom where is all my stuff? I kind of need a bed, a dresser, clothes perhaps." I asked after I finished my fifth slice of pizza. (I eat a lot, so sue me.)

"Honey, that's in the basement. I'll get Dave and Ari to help you carry it up and put it in your room." Dave is Dr. Martinez's husband I found out. I also found out that after Dr. Martinez had me and Ella she couldn't have any more children. So she and Dave adopted Ari who is the same age as Ella and I, and a year older than Nudge and Angel who are both fifteen.

"Kay."

* * *

Another time skip because do I really have to describe the carrying of furniture from the basement to Max's room? No? Didn't think so. It's like 8pm now, Max's furniture is all set up and her clothes are all put away.

I jumped backwards onto my newly made bed and sighed in exhaustion. "Man that was some really hard work."

"Yeah, real hard when all you had to do was tell us where to put it, then change your mind and make us move it again." Ari, who was just about to leave said sarcastically.

"Never underestimate how much work it is to tell someone what to do." I told him. He just walked away muttering swear words under his breath. Talk about a potty mouth, and I though I was bad with the swearing.

"She got to you didn't she?" I heard Ella ask in the hallway. I grinned. Ari must have nodded or something because then Ella said, "Yeah, she has that effect on people the first few hours she knows them. You'll learn to love it, or be forever aggravated."

A few seconds later she cautiously stepped into my room, saw me just laying there and decided it was safe to come in. "Hey Max, what's up? I like your room." She said while looking around inspecting my room.

"Eh, I'm bored." I replied.

"Well, where's Misty." She asked referring to my favorite guitar that stays with me always. Misty is a cerulean blue acoustic guitar that I got for my seventh birthday, she was my first guitar therefore very special.

I pointer to the corner of my room where I had my guitars set up. "Is there a particular reason you came Ella? Because all of this actual caring is kind of making me suspicious." I told her.

She sighed, "Okay, well I was walking into town with nudge to get some milk from the store and there was this cute guy working the register and he invited us to this high school beach party and Dr. Martinez said that we, as in Nudge, Angel, and I could only go if you went. So will you please go?"

Wow she was starting to sound like Nudge, probably too much exposure to her psycho babble. "I don't know Ells, do I get to go as me or Barbie?" I asked her, and I visibly saw her deflate a little bit because I just ruined her plans of dressing me up.

"Fine, you can go as you. But if you do I get to dress you up for school for a week."

"How much do you like this guy?"

"A lot…" she answered cautiously.

"Then I go as me and you _don't_ dress me up for _two_ weeks. Neither does Nudge or Angel so don't go getting any ideas. That is my final offer. Take it or leave it."

I could tell she was seriously debating the two choices. "Will you at least wear a bikini?" she pleaded whipping out the deadly bambi eyes.

"I guess I could."

"Yes!" she fist pumped in the air then left, probably to tell the others the good news. The funny thing is that I would've gone without the deal because I wanted to go to the beach, but I decided to milk this opportunity as much as possible. I knew two weeks was pushing it, I still can't believe she agreed.

"Start getting ready now Max we're leaving in a half hour, and we can't leave until your outfit is approved!" Ella yelled from down the hall in her room.

I decided on wearing my favorite black string bikini with neon colors splattered all over it, black jean short shorts, and a regular white tank top because it was freaking hot out for September.

I wore my hair down it was straightened but with a slight wave in it from being up in a bun all day, put on some eye liner and tinted chapstick and I was ready to go.

"Ella you said you needed to approve me! Well I'm ready, hurry up!" I screamed at her while walking down the stairs. This probably wasn't the best of ideas because I then tripped over my own feet and went tumbling down the stairs only to be caught by a pair of tan muscular arms in a black t-shirt.

I looked up at the person who caught me and realized that it was a complete stranger; he had long black hair that was styled in a skater type style that fell over his left eye which was a very dark brown color almost black, I also noted that he was tall, taller than me like 6'2". "Ella…" I called up the stairs cautiously, "Why are there strangers in the house?" after I said that the guy who caught me cracked a smile as if amused by me, which pissed me off.

"You can let go now." I snapped at him which seemed to put him into motion and he let me go. I straightened up and looked around for someone familiar. There were three guys in the room, the one who caught me, one with strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes, and one with shaggy black hair and black eyes who looked a lot like the one who caught me.

Ella still hadn't answered me so as I turned around to go find her I heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys, I didn't know you were here yet." Ari said walking into the room.

"Ari, who the hell are these people?" I asked him.

"My friends, who else would they be? Guys this is my sister Max, Max this is Fang, Iggy, and Total." Ari introduced us.

"You have friends?" I asked at the same time his friends asked, "You have a sister?"

"Max I didn't know we had people over maybe they're Ari's friends… Iggy what are you doing here?" Ella asked turning confused as she walked down the stairs.

This Iggy guy looked confused too. "I'm about to leave for the party with my friends. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Iggy this is my other sister Ella. You two know each other?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, I met her at the store and invited her and her friends to the party. I had no idea she was your sister. When did you even get a sister or two?" Iggy asked then Nudge and Angel walked down the stairs and Iggy said, "Or Four."

"Okay about a week ago my mom told me that I had two half sisters that were coming to live with us because it wasn't safe for them to be with their dad. That would be M ax and Ella. Apparently their dad adopted to other girls and it wasn't safe for them either so they ended up coming too. That would be Nudge and Angel. Badda Bing badda bam I've got four more sisters. Caught up yet?" Ari explained to his friends.

"I think…" Total said slowly. "How old is everyone? I'm fifteen, Fang's sixteen and so is Iggy they're fraternal twins."

Ari raised his hand. "In case anyone didn't know I'm 16"

Ella too raised her hand "Max and I are also fraternal twins and both sixteen."

Angel raised her hand. "Nudge and I aren't related and we're both 15"

I wiped invisible sweat from by brow "Phew, glad that's out of the way. Now can we please go go go." I said impatiently.

"Wait!" Ella screamed. She looked me up and down; I cocked a hip, rolled my eyes and waited for her to approve me. "You're good." She smiled, "Let's go"

We all walked out the door and started on our way to the party.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it suckish? Did it rock? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**I'm going to start asking a question every chapter so...**

**What is your favorite color or top three if you can't choose one?- Mine are Blue Black and Silver.**

**-Taylor Out XD **


	3. Walking, Queens, and Passing Out

**I'm really sorry for droppping off of the face of the planet! I have an excuse though! I had graduation party planning (Not mine it was my sister's), then I had guitar practice, then there was vacation planning. I probably won't update around the end of the month since we're going to Montana to see my sister off to college and to see all of the sights around there. **

**I know this is shorter than the other ones, but I still have writers block and this is me trying to write through it I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, though I do own a brand new HTC Evo and my awesome blue guitar.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Wait!" Ella screamed. She looked me up and down; I cocked a hip, rolled my eyes and waited for her to approve me. "You're good." She smiled, "Let's go"_

_We all walked out the door and started on our way to the party._

MPOV

Did I ever mention to you how much I love the beach? Well, I do. Love it that is. I love the salty smell of the ocean, the soft sand squishing between my bare toes, but mostly I love the water. It's so big and vast and it holds so many mysteries.

After we had been walking for about 5 minutes I could faintly see the light of the giant bon fire with a bunch of teenagers surrounding it, most of them holding red plastic cups that I'm almost positive were holding some form of alcohol in them.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I whipped around so fast I swear I got whiplash. "Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me?" I snapped at the dark haired boy that had crept up behind me.

"Yup, you hit it right on the nose. It's one of my favorite pastimes, scaring the shit out of you and catching damsels in distress that fall down stairs." He replied sarcastically.

The blond haired boy, Iggy I believe, whipped around with a ferocity that rivaled me. "Did Fang, queen of one word answers and nonverbal replies, just talk in complete sentences?" he asked incredulously. And guess what Fang did, _he just freaking shrugged_.

"So um, Queen? Is there something I need know Fang?" I asked snidely.

He just shrugged again, "It's an Iggy thing, he seems to think that since he's part girl everyone else should be too. Trust me, I'm all man, but if you need proof I'm sure we could find a secluded corner or something where I could show-"

"Stop," I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "I don't play in the minors." I finished with a smirk. I then sped up to catch up with Angel and Nudge who were leading the group leaving a shocked Fang with a gapping mouth. I kind of feel bad for him; I mean he probably doesn't even know how to be rejected. I mean seriously girls these days seriously need to start looking for the whole package, Guys with the looks and the personality.

While our whole conversation was going on Iggy was muttering 'Oh my god, oh my god,' to him self and Ella was starting to look worried.

"Hey Ells, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing wrong besides the fact that the apocalypse is near, next thing you know he'll start wearing color and stop being a man-slut. Then Total will dye his hair blond and stop being annoying, and oh my god, I will stop making things explode!" he rambled on.

"Gosh," a new voice entered the conversation, "He's finally lost it." This voice was Total.

I walked back to wear Fang was standing seeing as the group had stopped walking to witness Iggy's freak out. "You wanna really mess him up?" I asked quietly.

He just nodded mutely, I starting to get what Iggy was talking about when he said nonverbal replies.

"Okay, we need a pink something and for you to reject a slut." He cracked a small grin as he thought about the outcome of our little prank.

"Let's do it."

I walked over to Ella, "Het Ells, do you have a scarf or something I'm starting to get a little chilly." I said to her as sincerely as I could.

"Kay, here you go Max." she said as she handed me a hot pink scarf that she pulled from her purse. Why anyone would carry around such a thing was beyond me, why they would even buy it in the first place is crazy.

"Guys, as entertaining as this is, Fang and I are bored so we will just head to the party, catch up when you do."

We were at the party for about ten minutes before a pretty, dripping wet redhead wearing just her bra and some shorts, came over to flirt with Fang.

I spotted Iggy right before the redhead made it over to us, "Fang, Iggy alert," I whispered to him, "Put the scarf on. Then reject the slut." He twisted the scarf around his neck just as the redhead made it over to us. I could feel Iggy's gaze boring into our backs.

"Hey Fang, I really like this color on you," she whispered in his ear quietly, while fingering the scarf, but I could still hear her. "It's kinda turning me on seeing this color on a guy. Do you wanna maybe go somewhere more… private?" she asked seductively.

Que Fang saying loudly and obnoxiously, "No Lissa, I don't want to go somewhere to have sex with you."

Her reaction was entertaining, her face turned as red as her hair and she started stuttering out her words shocked by the rejection. Now this Lissa chick's reaction was entertaining for a while but Iggy's was priceless. He fainted, he actually fainted. He muttered "The apocalypse is near…" then he just passed out. I burst out laughing; I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I knew he was gonna freak out but I didn't know he was gonna faint, you just can't put a price on good old comedic therapy to cheer me up after the move." I got out after I had finished my laughing fit.

Now let's que in Ella's reaction, she turned all red in the face not from embarrassment but from anger, "You did this on purpose? What kind of sick individual are you, that you would make someone faint on purpose?" she seethed

"Slow down, I didn't think he would go as far as to faint. Fang and I just wanted to freak him out a little."

"You would do this to your own brother?" she turned on him.

"I thought it would be entertaining. You want your scarf back? Pink really isn't my color." He untied it from around his neck and threw it over to her, only to have it fall short and land in the sand between them.

"Does anyone else think that we should get him home?" Total popped into the conversation again.

"Probably, this party's weak anyway." I responded, then started to walk in the direction of home. When I turned back everyone was just standing there, "Are you coming?" I asked.

This got them all into action, Fang and Ari picking up an unconscious Iggy and putting both of his arms over their shoulders. Once we had all of our stuff, Iggy included, we started walking back to our house since it was closer and Dave was a doctor.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I thought it was okay-ish.**

**Question time- What is your favorite saying/quote?**

**Mine is- Life's a bitch and some days it has puppies.**

**I also like- It's not true we don't know what we've got until it's gone. We knew exactly what we had, we just never thought we'd lose it. I can't chose between the two.**

**-Fly on, Taylor XD**


	4. School, New Friends, And Cheering

**Shameless advertising time: I started something new, and I really like it, but I have like no reviews so please check out The Truth About Change and review!**

**No, I don't happen to own Maximum Ride, if I did why the hell would I be on FanFiction?**

* * *

You know what sucks more than having your twin pissed at you because you may or may not have been involved in an incident that ended in her sort-of (She wishes) boyfriend fainting? No? Well I can certainly tell you that being new in a small town high school sucks way worse.

First, there are cliques at this school. Like the kind that to see in those lame high school chick flick movies.

Secondly, most of the teachers have funny names so it's hard not to laugh when someone says them. Example: Mr. Handcock, does no one else find that extremely inappropriate?

Thirdly, the jocks are way too cliché meat head, and the sluts are just way too sluty, can we say dress code violation please?

And the last thing on my list of things that suck about being new in a small town high school is that Fang, (Yes the guy I thought was slightly good looking and okay in the personality department) is one of those cliché meat head man-whore jocks. The horror!

And my sister may or may not still be mad at me for the thing I may or may not have had a part in.

So now I'm all by my lonesome as I walk in the big front doors to the school because Angel and Nudge have crossed over to the dark side. Aka Ella's side.

After wandering aimlessly around for a couple of minutes I finally find the office.

"So, I'm going to need my schedule. Any minute now is fine." I said to the distracted lady behind the desk after standing there for like 2 minutes.

She looks up surprised to find anyone there, "Oh, right you must be Max, your sisters have already collected their schedules and left with their guides."

I just stand there tapping my fingers, looking at her expectantly. "Oh, right schedule." She hands me a couple of papers, "The top one is your schedule, the middle one is a map of the school but you will have a guide all day, and for the last one I'm going to need you to get all of your teachers to sign that then bring it back at the end of the day. Oh, and your locker number is at the top of your schedule. Your guide is waiting just in there." I looked down at my schedule,

Period 1: English 11- Mr. Shag- Room 343

Period 2: Pre Calc- Mr. Handcock- Room 104

Period 3: Photography- Mrs. Belle- Room 337

Period 4: Lunch B- Cafeteria or Court Yard.

Period 5: Physical Education- Mrs. Hardly- Room 206

Period 6: Chemistry- Mr. Boom- Room 109

Period 7: Jazz Band- Ms. Rinks- Auditorium

Cool, I thought. I got all of the classes I wanted.

I turned around and looked into the waiting room; the only person in there was a blond girl so I assumed she must be my guide.

When I got over by her, I could see she was tapping her foot impatiently, "So, are you my guide?" I asked kind of timidly because I didn't want to scare or piss her off.

"Yes, I'm your guide. My names Tessa, but just call me Tess. And could you be anymore late?" she asked snippily.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I had trouble starting my motorcycle in the morning, and my sisters are pissed at me so they wouldn't give me a ride and my brother caught a ride with a friend so…" I explained.

Her expression morphed from one of annoyance to one of understanding, "I totally know what you mean; motorcycles are awesome but can be a pain sometimes. And don't even get me started on sisters."

I nodded toward the door, "Shouldn't we be getting going?" I asked

"Yeah, totally." She started walking toward the office exit. "Where is your locker?"

I looked down at my schedule, "Its locker number 367"

She nodded in understanding, "That's by the Photography class room, mine is near there too."

When we got to my locker Tess waited for me to throw my stuff into my locker and extract my English and Pre Calc binders.

"Let's see your schedule." Tess ordered. I handed it over and she skimmed through it. "Wow, your classes are all over the place. That's cool though so are mine, the only classes we don't have together are Chemistry and Pre Calc. I'm not a smarty pants like you. I have Algebra 2 and Physics."

I laughed a little at the smarty pants comment. "Please don't tell anybody, it would ruin the rep I'm trying to build." She laughed with me.

"C'mon, we're already late to English and Mr. Shag is a bitch about tardiness."

Okay so English was boring we got bitched out until he realized I was new, and then gave me an assigned seat next to Tess. I knew no one in Pre Calc, though I did get hit on by a nerd, but don't worry I let him down gently.

Now we're onto Photography, I freaking love it. The way you can capture a moment forever is super poetic.

Tess and I actually arrived on time after stopping at our lockers to retrieve our cameras. I've got to say that Mrs. Belle is by far my favorite Teacher so far, she let me sit where I wanted to! Of course I sat next to Tess and JJ. I met JJ in Pre Calc and as it turns out her and Tess are also friends. Score! I've already got my own group of friends.

Adding to Mrs. Belle's awesomeness is the fact that she let us roam outside all period snapping pictures of the quad which we will get to develop tomorrow.

And now things get interesting. At Lunch time I went through the line with JJ and Tess who then led me through the Cafeteria to where they usually sit outside with their other friends.

But something stopped us on our way, or rather someone stopped us. Fang ran up and grabbed my arm. "Hey, Max. Come sit with us." He gestured to a table filled with letterman jackets; I also noticed that the whole of my family was there. It wasn't lost on me that Fang happened to be wearing a letter man jacket, and that everyone was watching us.

"Um, yeah. I think I'll just go and sit with my friends." I gestured to JJ and Tess.

Fang looked confused, "Why won't you come sit with us?"

Damn! Think of an excuse, quick! I wasn't going to tell him that JJ and Tess had filled me in on all of the little cliques at this school, and about Fang's reputation. "My sisters are mad at me I'm giving them time to cool off, maybe tomorrow." That sounded believable I hoped, when the truth was I had no plans of being in the little jock clique.

Fang nodded in understanding, "Maybe tomorrow." Then he turned and left.

When I turned back to JJ and Tess I wiped some invisible sweat off of my brow "Crisis Averted." They laughed and we made our way to the table.

When we made it the table I was introduced to some very interesting people. "Max, this is Jeni, Rainy, Liz, and Ash." Tess said pointing to and very pretty tall blond, then a short girl with black and blue hair, then another short girl that looked so much like the other girl I knew they had to be twins the only difference was that Liz had black and red hair. The last girl she pointed to was medium height with black hair in a short boy cut.

"So Max," JJ started, "How do you feel about… Cheering?"

Do you think she asked this question when I drinking water on purpose? Because I do, "Cheering?" I asked they nodded, "You mean this isn't the cliché high where the sluts are the cheerleaders?" they burst out laughing.

"Nope," Ash replied popping the 'p', "The cheerleaders are us, and we're short a member, so how do you feel about it?"

"It's okay, I guess." I told them, "I've never really thought about it. I did do gymnastics when I was younger though."

They did this little conference thing, then came up and told me that I was in.

"So who are the sluts in this school?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The dance Liners." They all replied.

And that was basically the most eventful part of my school day. I restrained myself from laughing at the teacher's names, I avoided my sisters who thankfully weren't in any of my classes, and I rejected the man-whores who hit on me throughout the day.

All in all a pretty boring day, if you don't include the part where shit hit the fan at home.

* * *

**RnR? And I have nothing against people who do dance! Don't be offended!**

**And check out The Truth About Change.**

**Queston time: Do you have any pets? If so what are they? If not then what is your favorite animal? I have two cats named Jasper and JD, they are father and son, and one Lovebird Parrot named Skyler. My favorite animal is a monkey.**

**Fly on, Taylor. XD**


	5. Author's note- Sorry

Hello people of the world who are taking time out of their precious lives to read my pathetic ramblings.

I know you're probably pissed that this isn't a chapter but truth be told I'm not really sure where my mind was when I started this and I have no idea what direction I want to go with this story. I'm just not into this particular story but I've been working on something with a similar plot if you're interested I'll be posting that in about a week or so.

Oh and if you even take the time to post a review to this please don't rag on me about posting an authors note. I already know I suck for this, but I thought that you guys should know that I'm not really as into this story as I once was.

Fly On, Taylor. XD


End file.
